


didn't know how lost i was (until i found you)

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “I actually haven’t slept with anyone,” Matt says, then laughs, making a face. “Well, shit, I was going to lie about that.”“Wait. . .anyone anyone?” Foggy asks.“Are you gonna mock me if I say yes?” Matt asks, raising his eyebrows.“Hey, I’m no hypocrite,” she says, voice going kind of soft when she continues, “I also haven’t slept with—anyone anyone.”“Oh,” Matt says, surprised and some other emotions he can’t identify. “Oh, okay.”





	didn't know how lost i was (until i found you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semiprecioustone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiprecioustone/gifts).

> semipreciousstone donated to March For Our Lives and I wrote them this super fluffy nervous freshmen fic with girl!Foggy in exchange! Donate to any organization actively working for gun control and [I will also write you a thing](https://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com/post/186838482778/fuck-you-and-your-guns-and-oh-my-god-im-tired) and match your donation! 
> 
> There will be at least one more part to this!

Matt was aware that Foggy was in the coffee shop when he got there, because he’s always very aware of Foggy when she’s nearby—they’re friends, after all, or close to it, and he can admit to himself that he’s not used to having those. He tries not to say things like that out loud because he sounds sad and maybe a little feral and he can practically hear the wrinkled concerned expressions on people’s faces when he lets any of his tragic backstory slip, looks he was familiar with from ladies at church when he was a kid, the ones who thought he was sweet but weren’t big fans of his dad who showed up with bruises and cuts but was still in the pew with him every single Sunday in a suit he wore proudly even though it didn’t fit.

Matt’s whole life has basically been a suit that doesn’t fit and other shitty metaphors, but college is all about starting over and growing up and making friends like Foggy, whose lavender shampoo he can catch in the air even though she’s on the other side of the room, who’s sitting with Marci and talking about him.

“Are you staring at Murdock again?” Marci asks. They’d both been studying quietly for a long time, stopping only to talk out issues—Marci and Foggy are both really smart from what he’s seen in the classes they share but there’s something about the way that Foggy can break things down that makes him want to ask to be study partners forever even though they aren’t yet at all—but then he could feel Foggy looking at him and hear Marci’s soft annoyed huff and he tries to look like he’s actually paying attention to the lecture he’s listening to, toying a little with the wires of his headphones with his face turned purposefully away.

“I can’t help it,” Foggy says, groaning. “He looks like a hot youth pastor and I want to know everything about him.”

Matt’s arm jerks a little and rips the earbuds from his ears and he's sure that he’s bright red when he turns around in his chair and considers just hiding in the bathroom until they’re gone.

“Then ask him out, idiot,” Marci says. “Like a human person.”

“You know _very well _that I’m barely a human,” Foggy says. “Besides, we’re already friends and he’s way out of my league—he looks like a—like a _teen heartthrob _and I’m just okay. I have an acceptable face. I for sure have _a _face.”

“Oh, _bull_shit_,” _Marci says. “You’re hot as fuck and he’s no Jonathan Taylor Thomas.”

“Wait, JTT is your go-to heartthrob?” Foggy asks, laughing.

“You’ve got no place to judge me,” Marci says. “Since yours is apparently _Matt Murdock_.”

They start talking about their questionable teen crushes and Matt takes several deep breaths and packs up to go. He just needs to get some air.

*

The thing is that he knew before this that Foggy thinks he’s attractive; he has his ways and also she literally told him three seconds after they met. He’s not completely unused to people thinking that, though, but few of them have acted on it or he hasn’t given them the opportunity to and it’s not like Foggy ever brought it up again. Her heart will still beat faster when she’s around him sometimes but that’s just, like, biology. His heart beats faster around her, too, and it’s not like he—

Oh. Well.

Does he?

*

“Are you sure movie nights are going to be fun for you?” Foggy asks, when she comes to Matt’s room with a purse stuffed full of DVDs and two bags of popped popcorn, after they’ve settled down on Matt’s bed side by side with their backs against the headboard and Matt’s laptop balanced on Foggy’s thighs.

Matt is too distracted by the feeling of Foggy’s bare arm against his and his recent hypothesis that he might want to make out with her as soon as humanly possible to answer for a moment, catching up to say, “Yeah, totally—if you can just tell me what’s going on onscreen.”

“You’re asking _me_ if I can talk through a movie, buddy?” she asks, scoffing. “That’s, like, my greatest skill. You’re gonna love it.”

They watch _Titanic _and at some point they shift to pull a blanket over both of them and Matt thinks this probably qualifies as cuddling when you get down to it and then suddenly Foggy’s heart starts beating faster.

“What’s happening?” he asks.

“Uhm, they’re—you know, doing it,” Foggy says, hesitantly. “Steamy car—don’t come a’knocking, etcetera. Geez, I’m blushing.”

“I didn’t think you’d be shy about sex,” Matt says.

“. . .wait, what are you implying?” Foggy asks, laughing after a moment, nudging him gently with an elbow.

“Oh god, nothing, really,” Matt says, rubbing a hand on his face, feeling like an idiot for even bringing it up. “You’re just very—honest. I like it.”

Foggy takes a breath and starts to say something then lets it out and says what Matt’s sure is something else, voice sweet and dry when she sighs out, “_Well_, I know you probably didn’t get a lot of sex ed ‘cause of the whole Catholic thing, so I didn’t want to shock you with any details.”

“I mean, I know how it works,” Matt says.

“Obviously,” Foggy says, amused but a little high-pitched, nervous. “I mean, look at you with that face and—everything—I’m sure you’ve been hooking up with girls left and right since you got here.”

“I actually haven’t slept with anyone,” Matt says, then laughs, making a face. “Well, shit, I was going to lie about that.”

“Wait. . ._anyone _anyone?” Foggy asks.

“Are you gonna mock me if I say yes?” Matt asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Hey, I’m no hypocrite,” she says, voice going kind of soft when she continues, “I also haven’t slept with—anyone anyone.”

“Oh,” Matt says, surprised and some other emotions he can’t identify. “Oh, okay.”

“Have you not—because of the Jesus stuff?”

“Part of it, I guess,” Matt says. “You?”

“I’m just loud and unappealing,” she says, with a mostly fake laugh.

“You’re not,” Matt says, immediately, thinking about putting his arm around her, thinking about doing a lot of other things with her because he’s been worried about not knowing what he’s doing but if he took that step, if he put his arm around her, if he kissed her and made it good and she wanted him back then they could figure it all out together. He’s starting to care a lot about Foggy and the word together. “You’re not—unappealing, Foggy.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Foggy says. “I think not unappealing is maybe the nicest compliment I’ve ever gotten.”

Matt wants to tell her that he heard Marci call her hot but that would mean telling her about his senses because that coffee shop is always crowded and loud and that he heard _her _calling _him _hot and that he doesn’t know who Jonathan Taylor Thomas is. He wants to tell her that he thinks she’s the coolest girl he’s ever met and he likes the way she fits against him when they sit this close and he wants to touch her however she wants to be touched.

The movie has moved on to something else but he doesn’t care.

He puts an arm around her shoulder and it’s nothing but it feels stupid and brave and Foggy’s breath catches.

“Hey,” she says, quietly, like they haven’t been talking this entire time. Like they’re different now.

“Hey,” he echoes, smiling.

“Oh, god, you’re hot,” Foggy moans, turning to hide her face in his shoulder. “I’m sorry but I need you to not be this close if you’re not gonna kiss me. We might need some kind of three inch rule. Room for Jesus.”

“What if I’m gonna kiss you?” Matt asks, and Foggy lifts her head, fake butter on her breath that he can feel against his face.

“. . .what if I’m gonna kiss you first?” Foggy asks.

“I mean,” Matt says, shrugging. “Feminism.”

“_Fem_inism,” Foggy repeats, laughing brightly. “Come here.”

Matt’s not sure who kisses who because they meet in the middle, Foggy’s fingers sliding in his hair as Matt shifts onto his knees to get closer, leaning down when she leans up. They keep their mouths closed and linger and Matt’s hoping desperately that Foggy will push it further because he hasn’t done that much kissing either and then she _does. _She kisses him with tongue and they both get breathless and they make out until Foggy makes a soft noise and turns her head away, lips dragging lightly over Matt’s cheek.

“Is this okay?” he asks, running fingers through her tangled hair.

“I’m not convinced this isn’t a dream,” Foggy says, laughing when Matt pinches her gently on the arm. “Okay, I guess you’re real. Did you like it?”

“I love it,” Matt says, leaning in again to kiss her once, soft, on the mouth.

“Would it be moving too fast if we maybe took our clothes off and—see what happens?” she asks.

Matt isn’t even sure what too fast feels like but he thinks his smile must look ridiculous when he says, “Anything you want,” and Foggy’s heart races even faster as she surges forward to tackle him onto his back. Her weight on top of him is perfect, the feeling of her body against his every time he breathes in deep.

“Let’s do it,” she says, grinning.


End file.
